Your heart is beating
by sofiaaf
Summary: Ed would do anything to see Al's smile again. AU'ish, no armor guys, sry. One Summer fiction Challenge  day 2


**Title: **Your heart is beating.

**A/N: **So, we decided to make a fanfiction challenge with different people, this time with Kikas... people with too much time on their hands... until I get to college again XD. Have fun with it!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing here is mine (not even the idea).

**Dedicated to: **Kikas (I'm happy, I really wanted to write something for you; sorry I didn't stick to the request like I should)

**Original Idea: **Brothers Elric fighting a bad guy and surviving. They cuddle and love each other after.

The damp street was getting dark as the sun disappeared into the sky. Al just stood there with the little creature laying on his hands... so small he would fit perfectly there. So innocent, so hurt. Ed got closer to his brother, normal pace at the beginning, then slower as he approached. Behind him was a very wounded man, and unconscious, man.

'Al? ' There was blood on the younger boy's hands, few of it form the baby cat. 'Al, we have to go. It's raining like crazy and you're going to catch a cold.' Alphonse would still not move. He wouldn't cry either. He just stood there motionless, maybe waiting for nature to work backwards and undo the harm done. At that Edward held his brother by the arm, pulling the cat with him, and held him close trying to help him up. 'Alphonse, please, I'm taking this man to the central. I don't know if animal cruelty is considered a crime here, but...' By then there was a big change in his little brother. His face showed rage and he looked like he was ready to snap at the older Elric. 'It's ok, he'll have what he deserves, by their hands or mine.'

The way would be too long with someone else, so, after burying the poor animal, Ed decided to leave his brother at the room they shared, and take the man alone. He kept his promise, knowing already that the man wouldn't get any punishment from the authorities he knew exactly who should be close when he made his accusation. There was one man there that couldn't hear injustice and stay still. That man was Major Alex Louis Armstrong. After the Major was finished Ed pitied the man... and that was saying a lot, since he himself beat the guy unconscious before arriving there.

Arriving 'home', with good news, he picked up the courage to open the door and put a big smile on his face. Inside he didn't see Alphonse anywhere, but heard water from the bathroom, so he presumed the boy took his advice and was having a warm bath. He sat on the bed, shivering slightly damp with the icy cold water that poured outside, and supported his head with his hands. At that moment Al left the bathroom, wearing only pants and literally steaming hot.

'Did they arrest him?'

'No Al, but, after talking with Major Armstrong for a bit, I'm sure he wished he had been.'

Chuckling softly, and getting up from their bed, he approached his brother, close enough to touch his chest, cold hard skin meeting hot yet soft muscle. When he talked his voice wasn't harsh, , on the contrary it was sweet and loving. 'You're burning dummy, I bet you turned the water as hot as you could... that's bad for you, silly...' He had his cold forehead against his brother's chest. The temperatures didn't match their faces, Al expression was so cold against Ed's warmness.

'You're cold.' It was just a statement, but at least he was finally speaking.

'Yeah, it's raining cats and dogs out... oh shit, sorry Al... I...'

'Ed... you're cold... kitty cold.'

'It's OK Al, I'm fine.' He held his brother's hand against his own chest. 'Fell it? My heart... our heart.' He closed his eyes while feeling the gradual change on his temperature.

'Doki doki.' There was still no difference about his voice, but he changed his stance. Leaning down, Al met his brother face and started planting little kisses all over it, first his forehead, then his nose, temple, lips cheeks and chin. Then, holding the smaller one's shoulders, he made Ed walk backwards to the bed and bent over him.

'Al, wait, the bed is getting soaked...' The only answer he got was the other slowly taking his clothes off, and, after, undressing too.

Between deep and light kisses, and caresses, Ed only noticed morning came when he saw the golden sun reflecting on Al's eyes. Before he closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was the younger one's adorable smile.

'Thank you, nii-san, I love you.' And he too felt asleep.


End file.
